After
by TEAMJACOB24519
Summary: When Lily and James Potter die on Halloween, they watch as their friends on Earth battle the raging war that is going on there. Here is a onshot I wrote. Please review! Slash, James/Severus Remus/Sirius


Here is a new oneshot I decided to write about James and Severus. It takes place all through out Harry's life. Lily and James watch Harry as he grows up and tries to defeat Voldemort. It will take be in third person. I hope you enjoy! Review! :)

**After**

Lily and James Potter were in tears. They watched as their son was treated like an animal by Lily's sister Petunia. Lily had her head buried in James shoulder. On the day Harry turned 10 James was ecstatic.

"Finally! Harry can be rid of Dursley. He can go to Hogwarts!" James shouted. Lily smiled at her husbands antics.

"James I bet Petunia won't let Harry go to a 'freak school'. Lily said a little sadly at the end. She remembered how horrible Petunia was to her and Severus. Lily gasped.

"What's a matter love?" James asked Lily concerned. Lily was crying, not answering James. James was getting worried.

"Love, Lily what is a matter?" Lily looked up at James with sad emerald eyes.

"James where is everyone?" Lily asked. James was confused.

"Everyone?" Lily nodded sadly.

"Remus, Sirius, Peter, they would never let Harry be treated like this." James fell to his knees.

"Your right Lily. Where is everyone? How could they let our son be treated like a animal?"

Lily was thinking the same thing.

"Where's Severus?" Lily asked suddenly worried for her childhood friend. She knew he was a Death Eater and a follower of the person who killed her and James, but true friendship never ends and what she and Severus had was true.

'Oh no.' Lily thought looking at James. She knew they had a fling in school.

'No it wasn't a fling, it was love.' She thought remembering the love in their eyes as they looked at each other.

James was thinking the same thoughts as Lily.

'Severus, oh Merlin. What if he's hurt?' James thought in worry. He truly loved Severus. He had thought Severus looked him too.

'Stop. We're over. I'm dead and who knows what happened to him. We are over and will never start again.'

"I don't know Lily." James said, his voice strangely choked up.

Lily looked at the former Griffyndor and started when she saw he had tears in his eyes. She sighed but could not say anything, for she had tears running down her cheeks.

Lily hugged James around his middle.

"It's OK James. Everyone is probably fine." James looked at his wife and thought,

'What did I do to deserve her?'

"Your right everything is fine. Everything will be fine." James said wanting to believe it.

But everything was not fine. War was raging in the land of the living and James and Lily could do nothing to help. It killed them, well metaphorically considering their dead.

"Oh God." James said as Harry lay his eyes on Severus Snape for the first time. James held his breath.

Severus looked at the Griffyndor table and widened his eyes when he saw Harry.

"James." He said, "Lily?!" He added seeing Harry eyes, identical to his mothers.

"He remembers." was all James could say. Lily looked at her husband. He, for the first time since they died, had tears running down his cheeks. Overcome with emotions, Lily hugged James. He buried his wet face in her neck.

"He remembers Lily. He remembers all that we had." James said in wonder. Lily smiled at James.

"James you were in love. True love. You can never forget that." James smiled back at Lily. She could always make him happy when he was down.

'Like Severus.' James traitorous brain thought. He shook his head. He would of what they have, _had_.

'It is over. It was over the day I married Lily.'

They were up to Harry's third year.

"Haha that was amazing!" James choked out for he was laughing to hard to really talk. Lily was glaring at James but you could see the smile tugging at the end of her mouth.

"Harry could in big trouble for blowing up his aunt." She couldn't help it. Lily burst out laughing along with James.

"Oh my." Lily said looking at the screen. Sirius and Remus had just found out about Peter. James was furious.

"HOW COULD HE?!" James shouted.

James hung his head. Harry had just seen Severus' memories. James was ashamed that he was so horrible and cruel to Severus when they were younger.

If you looked closely enough you could see the hate and pain in Severus' eyes when he looked at James while he was upside down.

James never saw it until he saw the memory. He never saw the hate and pain. James only saw the laughter and the admiring gleam in his classmates eyes. He never saw the eyes of the one who really mattered.

As James thought this Lily looked at James.

'He really is sorry. Hopefully it's not to late.'

"SIRIUS!" James shouted. Sirius had just fallen behind the veil. His best friend had just died. His mate, his brother.

'Wait _died_' James thought. 'That means he IS COMING!' James thought.

"Sirius"

"James"

'Finally the brother's are reunited.' Lily thought smiling.

"Oh my. How's Severus?" James asked hopefully.

"Well I didn't really get to... um have a decent conversation with him." James snorted.

"Yeah we saw." James said pointing to the screen. They laughed. Lily shook her head.

"How's Remus?" James asked laughing even harder when Sirius blushed.

"Still adorable." They smiled.

* * *

"SEVERUS!!" James screamed as Severus was killed by Voldemort's snake.

"Yes?" Severus' velvet voice said.

"Sev, is that you?" James asked. Severus looked at James, his dark eyes twinkling. He smirked.

"Who else would it be you fool?" James's face light up. He smiled brightly.

"It is you!" James threw himself in Severus' arms. Severus wrapped his arms around James's waist and pulled him closer.

"I missed you." came James's muffled voice. His face was buried in Severus' pale neck. Severus sighed.

"I missed you too." They kissed.

At first it was chaste, then it got more and more passionate. James had his hands tangled in Severus' black hair and Severus had his arms around James's waist.

They suddenly heard a throat clear. They parted.

Sirius, Lily, Remus, and Dumbledore were looking at them in amusement.

"Well I guess the childhood rivalry is over." Dumbledore said. James blushed bright red.

Severus smirked.

"You could say that."

James looked at Lily.

"Lily.." Lily smiled.

"It's fine." James exchanged smiles with her.

"Remus how?" Remus's mouth twisted up bitterly.

"Bellatrix." was all he had to say.

"Bitch." Remus nodded. So did everyone else. Including Dumbledore surprisingly.

"So..." Sirius said looking at Remus.

"Come here you dog." Sirius let out at bark of laughter and picked up Remus. They kissed too.

James cleared his throat. They parted and blushed, quite like James did.

"So is there any food here?" Sirius asked.

Somethings never change.

So did you like? Please tell me. Sorry for the suckiness of this. I wrote this in about twenty five minutes.

Please review. Oh and I'm not a big fan of this story.

One it does not have Rodolphus or Lucius in it. Second it does not have Rodolphus/Sirius or Lucius/Remus. Three it sucks!!

Tell me if you like it! Please!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


End file.
